rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Tex (Epsilon)
I'm a little concerned about the fact that we have decided to call this article "Epsilon-Tex". The reason for this is because she is not a recreation of Tex through Epsilon, but a back-up of her original self that was simply activated by Epsilon. - Anonymous No she even states that she was created by Epsilon. Hell I'm pretty sure Burnie even said she was created in the same manner as the original Tex.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 18:27, July 22, 2011 (UTC) No. When she said "Thats why you created me Church!" She wasn't talking about Epsilon, she was talking about Alpha. Plus, if Epsilon created her in the same manner as the original, then why did he have to go all the way to the offsite facility and open that case thing, rather then just fragment into her? Its possible he hadn't a clue on how to fragment her or even who she was until he rearched the facility opening the crate brought the memories of Allison back to him and he fragmented them. As for the Church comment she did not mean the Alpha. He wouldn't be able to create 2 Texs and its impossible to copy an A.I.. The only reason Epsilon is able to be a copy of Church is because he is a memory fragment.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 00:42, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm more concerned about why this one is "Epsilon-Tex" while all the other Epsilon memories are "(Season 9)". I think one or the other should be used, since it's pretty much the same thing. Epsilon-Tex was made from Church's memories, just like the other characters inside the unit. --King Starscream 18:31, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Because Epsilon-Tex appeared in more than just season 9... --WhellerNG 19:15, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Never mind, I think there was an issue here due to a conversation with someone I had about this - one that's been proven false. And mentioned above, no less. Sorry for the misunderstanding. --King Starscream 21:57, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Better pic Can somebody put the pic of her in bloodgluch thanks King692 There is not a good enough close up pf her yet.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 20:58, September 8, 2011 (UTC) @K692: Don't you think I would've thought of that? There's no current close up of her at all. All main images must be close ups for professional reasons. Ok how about now I saw at least 3 good close ups King692 9/13/11 Can someone put that close up of her in personalltiy I think it's good enof Thanks solider Jean king692 Your welcome.--General Jean 20:18, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Splitting this article? Shouldn't we be splitting the "New" Tex, and the epsilon double of Tex? As for as we know now the Tex that appeared in season 9 isn't the same tex as season 8. --aka Evan6789 talk to me 16:43, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :: ... are you serious? Both Texes are in Season 9. The original in the Freelancer Flashbacks, and Epsilon-Tex in the Epsilon Unit.--WhellerNG 17:12, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :: There are 3 versions of Tex :: Freelancer Tex; the original Tex the same one that apears in the freelancer part of season 9 :: New Tex; the Tex that was revived in chapter 7 of season 8 :: Epsilon double Tex; the Tex from the blood gultch portion of season 9, from what we've seen she doesn't have the knowledge of New Tex --aka Evan6789 talk to me 19:32, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :: This article combines Epsilon Text and New Tex, they've never been in the same season; and they're not the same person. :: They are the same person, Church specifically said that Tex was inside the unit with him, and since he created the whole universe, he wouldn't create the other Tex, there would be no need. Season 9 Tex and Revelations Tex are the SAME PERSON. It's just logic people. She is most probably ACTING That everything is normal to go with the flow and not cause trouble (IE The Earthquakes) or lost her memory. But until is SPECIFICALLY says IN SEASON That Season 9 Tex and Revelations Tex are different people the article is staying the same. End of conversation. CyrusArc 19:44, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :: I'm fine with that, I just find it odd that your going with guilty until proven inocent. When infact we have more evidence towards it not being her, and NONE towards them being the same; except for "that would be stupid." :: I'm not going to change the article or anyting, I just think it's odd. --aka Evan6789 talk to me 19:49, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :: They are one and the same. And we don't have evidence towards it not being her. Nothing to say she doesn't have her memories. And she seems to remember having Church as her boyfriend. If you recall only Epsilon Tex ever admitted to that.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 20:53, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :: There is no proof that they are the same, infact there's more proof towards them being different. From what I've seen in episode 12 of season 9; she was sent by vic on a mission, just like in episode 11 of season 1. Not only that, Tex doesn't even seem to acknowledge the fact that they're in epsilon; and Church had to introduce Tucker to Tex :: Until we see more evidence, no one can say for sure that they're the same. --aka Evan6789 talk to me 22:47, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :: Well, what happened to Epsilon-Tex in Revelation? Where did she go? I dont think Epsilon would create another Tex. That was the whole reason Epsilon went inside the unit in the first place. Meaning Epsilon-Tex was already inside. --Oo7nightfire 22:58, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :: He was introducing Tex to Tucker. Tex knew who it was, Tucker did not. And this disscussion is over. The page shall stay the same. Both administrators have said so. Any further comments will be pointless.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 23:17, September 27, 2011 (UTC)